


Caught

by starsaligns



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, getting caught in the act trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsaligns/pseuds/starsaligns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Thea just want some alone time, but that really doesn’t happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roy's Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I wanna turn this into a series, but this was just too easy to write that I just might.

The first time they’re caught, they’re at his apartment in the west side of the Glades of Starling City.

“No, my mom never comes around”, is what Roy tells Thea to quell her uneasiness when they get into things in the small two bedroom house he shares with his absentee mother. The words come out breathless, heated, and coated with a hint of pruriency that can seems like it can never be sedated and it just undoes her completely that she’s positively melting into his hands.

The smile on her face grows wider, the breathing between the both of them falling heavier and heaver with noise until the whole house is filled with pants and heated gasps for air, and all she can do at this point is tilt her head sideways because Roy’s found out that particular spot between her ear and neck and loves to use it to his advantage.

“Tease”, Thea whines out to him and she feels that smirk of his growing against her neck. She ends up sliding to his challenge and wants to end up taking control.

Instead of sitting side by side on the edge of his bed and just mindlessly giving him all of the access he’s ever craved from her, Thea moves delicately to turn her frame. It’s just that few inches to throw her legs over the bed, but now she faces him, hands turning his frame to face hers as well, and resting them on his knees while she sits herself to fully rest her body on hers.

She doesn’t say anything, but uses when he lays down completely to her advantage. Her frame ends up fitting easily between his legs and she’s slowly crawling up his frame. Green eyes kept their full lock on each other, and still she doesn’t wane or falter in her actions. She lays so their hips are pressed together, her hands moving from his knees along with her slow predatory pounce to cup his face. “Better”, she whispers out before leaning in to kiss him in another heated moment, already seeking out his bottom lip to nibble and suck as vigorously gentle as she possibly could.

And he answers her by running his hands up her thighs and moving them to spread her legs so she’s straddling his lap instead. She’s surprised by how he’s able to do it and with so little effort that she lets out a noise of appreciation when he does; but that’s only now because she has a much better angle for stimulation (on both of their accounts, yes).

The only sounds that radiate in the house now are the passing cars in the streets and the sounds of their lips smacking against each other. It actually fuels her, the silence, because all she wants to do is fill it with him. And it feels like he has the same theory, since he’s moved on from just breaking the kiss on her lips and kissing all the way down to her jaw. He stops at the same spot on her neck from earlier, and just barely begins to suck on that piece of flesh before she inadvertently rocks her hips down to his out of instinct and reflex.

That elicits a groan from him and he’s rocking his pelvis up to her in return. She gasps out slightly, and the fire that was burning between them has increased from a slow burn to a full bonfire. He hasn’t even began to fully touch her and she’s already pining for him, weak for him, and she feels like that isn’t fair if she’s in the position for control.

So, she rightly does what any woman would in this situation. Thea’s hands go literally to brace herself against Roy’s chest, pushing her up to a seated position and his legs automatically prop up to give her a backing for her whims. With their hips still connected, but divided by the many layers of cotton and denim between the both of them, she peers down at his confused expression with her own heavily lidded eyes and desire flashing against the greens.

Never one to be fully shy, she just shrugs off her shirt and discards it down beside the both of them. Safe to say, Roy Harper was now decidedly distracted by the sight, his hands running up the sides of her torso and brushing his fingers against the underside of her breasts proved that.

But even then, her body is fully betraying her, just as much as his was doing to him, which was what she wants in the first place and had been banking on, for that control to shift in her favor. That’s when she leans back down and gives him all that he wants, or rather letting him think he’s getting his way with her when it’s the other way around, and her hands find themselves underneath his shirt and down under his jeans.

She was forgoing all of her usual moves and antics, all of her tactics, and going straight for what she wanted.

And damn it if Thea Dearden Queen didn’t get what she wanted. 

The noise that she gets out of Roy when her fingers just ghost over his length is nothing more than a hiss, a sharp intake of breath that even she is fully surprised that he’s that sensitized to her so quickly; but then the surprise floats away and is replaced by a primal need, a desire to fully claim him as hers and hers alone–and that’s always so simple because she’s used to having things as her own.

Roy Harper just so happens to be her favorite thing.

The hiss earns him a reward and she slides off his frame to go back to sitting on her knees. The loss of his contact barely registers in her mind because she’s so focused, but it’s resounding to Roy and he growls out his frustration only to reach out to her to try and remedy the situation. Thea brushes his hands away from her and goes back to working the button and zipper of his jeans. This is her own challenge to herself and she’s going to finish it.

A sigh escapes her mouth when she basically finishes her actions and reaches for her prize. A hand slowly starts to palm his length through the confines of his boxers.

Neither of them hear the doorknob jiggle slightly as they were lost in their own sea of desire, arousal, pants, gaps–until a high shriek and an “oh my god”, ripple through the room.

“Mom”, Roy sputters out and Thea is frozen in place until Roy, now she ever so thankful for him going out and fighting crime every night to hone in quick reflexes, throws her shirt back at her and she puts it on quick.

The older woman is still horrified, lines etched on her face of disbelief and worry before Roy snaps her out of her trance with a simple question. “What are you doing here? You said you were in Keystone with a new guy and with a better life.”

The sarcasm in Roy’s tone isn’t lost on Thea and the way his jaw is set makes her think that there’s something more to the exchange between he and his mother, but her eyes always makes her way back to the woman with soft green eyes looking at her like she’s a deity and something that could disappear at any given moment.

“I should go”, the older woman finally gasps out and leaves, probably too ashamed to admit that she abandoned her child, and Thea nudges Roy’s shoulder once. “Go after her”, the brunette speaks out after and he turns his attention to her fully.

The silent exchange isn’t lost–and really if she had a chance to talk to her mother again, make amends, she wouldn’t even hesitate to jump out of the bed and run towards the woman.

He cracks a smile and kisses her forehead, murmuring a later to her hair before gathering his things and running out after the woman who gave him life.

That’s one way to meet the parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, another day, another chapter. Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos to this story! This chapter is just a teeny, tiny bit shorter than the last and like it's brother, it hasn't been beta'd.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The second time they’re caught, they’re in her office at Verdant.

“Don’t worry about it”, Thea whispers out while Roy places her on the mahogany desk after he clears it with one swipe of an arm, her back to the one door leading in and out of the office. “No one’s at this level and everyone else is downstairs in the basement, right?”

Roy nods his answer, not bothering to speak because he’s busy with wrapping her legs around his waist and then running his hands up her thigh and to her hips. The laughter that escapes him is something else, something low and lascivious because he’s always dreamt of actually doing this since they were caught at his apartment. It’s a steady game of being able to be alone lately, with the training that they both have to do and the whole ‘getting a different identity thing’ and telling his mom that he wasn’t actually dead.

But that’s really beside the point.

What he’s doing now is more than what he thought he could do. His eyes just lock right onto Thea’s and her jaw drops slightly once he manages to press into her hips once. His arousal is evident, surely, but now Thea’s hands are rushing to touch him and he can’t really have that just yet. “No”, he whispers out, tone of voice even lower than normal while he takes her hands in his. “None of that just yet. Like you said, everyone’s downstairs. I’m taking my time with this.”

She only lets out a gasp in reply and that’s when he gets his chance to continue.

So he moves slow, pressing just a light kiss to her jaw and nipping at the skin just gently. He mimics what he would do if they had all the time in the world, because they really, really do, and even then he begins to suck at that part of her jaw where he bit. It’s a slight mark, and he’ll get a lecture about it later, but he can’t help but do it. 

He’s finally got his girl and finally gets just a little bit of happiness and hell be damned if he can claim it as such.

While the butterfly kisses are busying them at her neck, his hands are kneading at her hips, working them all the way down to her ass and kneading cheeks there. He’s cursing that she decided to wear shorts, because all he really wants at this point is to have skin on skin; but in retrospect neither of them thought that they would be doing this here in her office out of all places. Plus, he really did tell her that he’s taking his time with this.

“Roy Harper, if you don’t kiss me properly”, Thea gasps out and he chuckles, moving his lips up to hers. Though he doesn’t kiss her, he does hover his lips over hers and brushes their noses against each other. “Or what”, he tests her, goading her into her threat before a hand trails into her inner thigh. She lets out a whimper and he’s thanking whomever managed to design shorts with flares and that they’re in style right now.

“Roy”, Thea warns, but he relents. The kiss he gives her is all that, full of passion but he doesn’t deepen it. He lets Thea do that when she so pleases and he even goes as far as to run his tongue against hers. It’s all a distraction for him because his hand is inching further and further in between them both. He brushes his index finger over her center, blocked by her shorts and underwear, but the heat that radiates there is enough fuel for him to continue.

He’s committing this to memory, sure. When would he ever have a chance to do this again?

That’s when his finger brushes against her center once, her frame grinding down onto the table beneath her before she mewls out in frustration. He’s proud of himself for eliciting that reaction out of her, but he stops to move his hands back to her hips to hold them steady. “Thea”, he speaks out through the kiss, tone of voice teasing as if to reprimand her but her hands are now moving to cup his face and hold him still. “Please”, she all but whines out. “Please, Roy.”

So he moves his hand back slow, moving his thumb against her inner thigh again to be able to mimic his actions from before. She’s mewling again, panting, maybe even silently begging and soon his hands are dipping back into the legs of her shorts.

He pulls away from her face one more time, eyes heavy lidded as he manages to push away any and all pieces of clothing, and touches home.

“Oh”, she lets out softly, biting down on her bottom lip as he continues to move his fingers. Though he’s merely just brushing her entrance with an index, it’s his thumb that manages to circle and continue to circle ever so slowly. A whisper of a giggle falls out of her, a smirk out of him, and soon he connects them in another kiss while he continues his actions.

They don’t even manage to hear the door jiggle open. 

“Hey guys”, John Diggle’s voice penetrates out from the room and Roy just stops. From the angle, it looks like they were just making out and thank god for that. Of course he’s eying the room, keen senses detecting that something was happening before he barged in, but not bothering to comment on it. It’s something that Roy’s thankful for, sure, because if anything they were in this situation, Digg would never let him live it down. “Yeah, it’s time to suit up, and we’re going to need you both down there.”

Roy’s jaw clenches once and Thea clears her throat to hide anything in her voice that can be used against her. “Yeah, sure”, she lets out, looking at Roy hopeful that she managed to be able to get her tone of voice just right. He just looks to Digg and sees nothing but a stoic expression. Digg is just…Digg at this point. 

Thea’s hands are going to the drawer at her desk and she tries to jiggle it to make noise. “Just as soon as Roy helps me open this desk, okay? We’ll be right down.” It’s a good cover for the both of them and Roy just nods at the older man when he gives him a look to make sure that they’ll both be downstairs in the Foundry, no questions asked.

Once the door closes, he brings his hands away from his girlfriend and backs away for just a slight minute. They both need to calm down before they’ll be able to face Digg, Felicity, Laurel, and Oliver downstairs at this point. What’s more is that he’s a little bit mortified at himself for putting Thea in this situation, but yet. There’s a part of him that’s frustrated because they’ve been interrupted again; but there’s another part of him, a much bigger part, that’s amused and he starts to laugh gently before Thea huffs out at him.

“I’m glad you’re so amused”, she tells him before crossing her arms and he turns right back to her. Two minutes later, he has his hands on her hips and he’s pressing just one kiss to the top of her head; but her hands are pushing him away. “Nope, no. We have to get calm before we can downstairs.”

He doesn’t say much, but nods his answer and tilts his head. “What’s our lesson for this”, he just starts asking and she shrugs her shoulders up at him. 

“That we should always lock the door before we start something like this. Definitely.”

That’s when they square off and head downstairs for a night of patrol.


End file.
